In Love With The Crazy Muggle Girl
by GinnyWeasley25
Summary: Skylar Gentile is a muggle. A completely hyper, crazy, loud muggle. George Weasley finds himself interested in her when something happens at school. SUMMARY IS REALLY BAD! Rated M for language, violence and sexual scenes.
1. Preface

**Preface:**

Dad doesn't give a damn! Why the hell do I have to live with a parent who doesn't care!

Mom died from giving birth from me. Apparently I was a… hyper baby and put her through a lot of pain, it was like I was giving her contractions in moth 5 because I was so crazy! So when I was supposed to be born, she thought it was just me being… me. I came out, she lost too much blood. I ended her life and Dad makes sure to remind me of that all the fucking time!

He drowns himself in work to get away from me! I work at Hot Topic, my favoritist store ever! Dad owns the mall I work at, he is a 'mall owner' I guess and builds them all over in America. Dad is rich, not me. I get paid 50 dollars a month if I help maids.

Right now I'm 16, live in Washington and have a total of 970 dollar from what I've saved up. I love music, anything to do with music I love.

Something interesting happens to everybody's life, right? Well here I am, 16 and still waiting. Wondering what's in store…


	2. Chapter 2: He's Old And Stuff!

**Chapter 1:**

**He's Old And Stuff!**

"Shut up! Just-just… go get the maids to give you the keys!" Dad shouted at me after asking him to use the car. He wouldn't answer so I stood at the office door and asked him 3 times before he answered. I slammed the door and ran to Marla, our 46 year old maid. I found her making some cookies, Dad's order.

"Uh, Marla?" I asked shyly, she turned around and smiled.

"Yes, darling?" Marla said back and put the chocolate chips in some cookie dough. I gave her a cute smile,

"Can I have the car keys to Dad's Mercedes?" She shook her head and started scooping the cookies onto trays. Marla grabbed the keys off our counter and threw them to me. I waved and walked out the front door, with the keys. I flipped out my iPhone and saw it was 9:54 a.m. 6 minutes till my shift! I stepped on the pedal and went down the road, we leave about 2 miles away from the mall.

Now, your probably wondering how my life is bad if my Dad is rich. And that's the thing. Dad's rich, Mom's dead because of me. We have 2 maid's, Marla and Lola. Marla is the one that cooks and cleans. Lola goes shopping and makes sure I do what I'm supposed to. Dad doesn't pay attention to me at all. All I have in my room is my bed, desk and closet full of clothes I bought myself. I don't get to celebrate my birthday or have a holiday with my family. Dad has people he can get good business with come over and I have to dress up to make him look like a good 'family man.' Marla may seem nice, but really she just gives me the keys I need and tells me my schedule. Lola is just a bossy old woman! So now you know, my life isn't the best!

I got to the mall and ran inside to Hot Topic, just in time to! KT was just checking out. I put my name tag on and stood in the front. A few people came in here and there for 3 hours. But around 2, it got swamped!

"Hello, anything your looking for today?" I would ask politely and smile. A few would accept and ask for bracelets or pajamas. I also sold a few pants and shirts, but not much else. I always wonder why bracelets and pajamas are so amazing…

"Uh, Alana? You can go, it's my shift…" A male voice said, I looked over and saw Cole. A coworker. I nodded and took of my bag, then shoved it in the compartment where we keep them. It was now 8 p.m and officially starting to be dark outside. I got in the car and turned on my new CD. It's The Maine! I sang along to 3 songs before pulling into my driveway. Marla and Lola leave at 5, so I don't have to see them! The smell of alcohol was overloading my nose when I opened the door, I walked into the living room and saw Dad. He was totally drunk and laying on the couch watching porno. BLEH! Dad turned around and saw me standing in the doorway looking at him. He stumbled over to me and got really close to my face,

"What are you looking at bitch? GO GRAB ME ANOTHER BEER!" Dad slurred. I was about to get 1, but thought twice.

"No." I said and turned around. He raised his eyebrows quizzically at me. I stayed there as he stared,

"I said to get me a beer, GO!" Dad shouted and took another step forward, our nosess were an inch apart.

"No." He put on his mad face and I suddenly felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I took a few steps back and ran into the wall, holding my right cheek.

"You made our family terrible! Look! No mother or wife! Dumb bitch!" He howled and kicked my shin. I slid down the wall and whimpered softly. Dad leaned down and got back in my face,

"Your mother is dead! Because of you! You killed your own mother! How can you live with yourself? You also have no friends. Ya know why?" He whispered the last part and slapped my face when I didn't answer, "Because you're a stupid, slutty, bitchy whore! I see why your ex boyfriend cheated!" Dad strolled back into the living room and pushed play on his porno. The tears finally entered my eyes and pooled over the edge. I pushed my body off the floor and limped upstairs to my bedroom. I climbed out my window and ran to the abandon park around the corner. It was hidden in the middle of a bunch of trees.

There were 2 tunnels to get in and the rest was surrounded by a tall, metal wall. Inside there is a slide, swing set and monkey bars, it was all covered in graffiti. I st in the middle of it all and cried. I looked down at what I was wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=31369588 That's what I was wearing under my black sweatshirt. I tore my iPod Touch out and listened while taking pictures of myself with my iPhone. After awhile, I got bored and put them in the pockets on my skirt. I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes, fresh tears coming again.

_Crack! Crunch! Crrraaaccckkk! _My eyes flew open and looked forward just in time to see a dark figure pointing a… stick? At me and to be knocked out.

**HOGWARTS:**

"Now class, as you 6th Years know, you have learned quite a bit about muggles." The professor started telling the class, "Dumbledore has given us a GREAT opportunity. This is knew to the Muggle Studies class. You are the only class that is doing this! I expect you to be responsible! You will be broken in pairs and given a muggle to learn about!" The last sentence made loads of opinions start up in the room, Fred and George Weasley were talking about how they hoped they would be together. Angelina and Alisha were talking about the same. Actually, everybody was talking about the partners. Fred and George stood up,

"OI! We get to be together, right?" Fred shouted at the poor professor. Everyone quieted down and looked at him expectantly,

"Just pair up however you want and I'll get the muggles!" The man shouted back and exited the room quickly. The class sat down and became quiet. They were all thinking the same thin, _Who the hell am I going to get? _The teacher walked in and was being followed by Snape, McGonagall and a lot more. Even Dumbledore came in!

"Alright class, let me explain the rules first!" Dumbledore started and mad sure all the teachers were with him, "These muggles are real. Not fake, not dolls, humans. They should be treated with respect like all of you." A few people snickered in the back and Dumbledore stared until they quieted, "Anyway, you will be sharing a dorm with them. So make sure your partner is in the same house as you. Next, you will be writing a paper on their personal life, what they do, their family. That kind of stuff. You'll also be learning about what the difference is between the wizard world and muggle world. You will get the same gender so it won't be awkward at the dorms." The teachers walked out, but Dumbledore stuck his head back in.

"They will be with you until the end of the year. You can take them home for breaks or they can enjoy them here. We are going to get them. Oh, 1 professor isn't here so we will have a late muggle or no muggle at all!" With that, some professors started bringing in unconscious muggles. Most of them are guys, the class notices that. After about 5 guys, the teachers go back and get 4 girls. They weren't the prettiest!

"Now that we have the-" The professor started,

"Wait! I found 1 more and just got here! I'm sorry I'm late!" Professor Vector squealed and hurriedly entered the room. She put the muggle on the front table along with the rest. But no one saw this muggle because of a black coat over the person.

"Oh my! The muggles are waking up! That is our cue to leave and let you enjoy your new friends!" Professor Dumbledore announced and left the room with the others.

"Class! Stay with your partners and stay quiet! Don't speak until you have your muggle!" The professor demanded and stood in front of the table to watch. The first to wake up were the boys and girls that could be seen. All were in complete shock and probably terrified, they weren't speaking at all.

"Damn it! Another hangover!" A female voice suddenly said. All the students and the muggles whipped there head in the direction of the covered muggle.

**Skylar POV:**

"Damn it! Another hangover!" I yelled, feeling my head throb. But my leg hurt too. I opened my eyes and saw black. I ripped my sweatshirt away from my body and rolled over, landing on hard, concrete floor. I groaned with my face down and jumped up. I stared at a wall. And it wasn't mine. I whipped around and saw ,what looked like a class, sitting in pairs wearing weird robes.

"Damn it! What in the name of fucking hell!" I yelled and looked at the class. I saw a few of the guys checking me out, I smirked and walked in front of the table. I was still limping really badly and my shin felt… numbed with pain. Anyway, there was an older woman dressed in robes and a pointy witch hat standing there.

"Hi!" I said in a cheerful voice and waved to the class, teacher and people sitting on the table. "Where the hell am I?" I said and used my super sweet smile, looking at the teacher. She smiled and turned to class,

"You are in Hogwarts! School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The old lady spread her arms out directing to the class. I nodded and pulled on her arm, getting her attention. She stopped doing… whatever she was doing.

"Uh, where can I go get this fixed?" I asked and pointed to my leg. The people in that room leaned closer to see and gasped. The bone was sticking out, poking at my skin.

"Oh! Well let me sort you into your groups and explain why you're here. Then, your group will take you to the hospital wing. I would also let Madame fix that bruise on your cheek." I nodded as she finished and leaned on my left leg, the one that didn't hurt. She made every pair get on of us that were in the room, for some reason they were calling us 'muggles.' Weird!

"Oh no." The Professor said and looked up at the 2 red headed twins then back at me, "I'm so very sorry! Everyone was supposed to have a group of 2 gender. I guess you'll be sleeping in the boys' dorm! Fred, George behave!" I started walking forward, but let out a little yelp and stopped. 1 of the boys in my group tuned around. He raised an eyebrow at me then turned and looked at his twin. The other twin was just sitting down, he turned around and picked me up bridal style. I giggled,

"Thanks." He smirked and shrugged,

"Anything for my awesome new muggle friend!" He smiled and set me in the middle of the 2 of them. The professor quieted the class down and started explaining. She told us about some history, about the ghosts, the houses, the dorms, the great hall, the classes, the nickname 'muggles', why we're here, what we're going to be doing, how long we're staying and everything in between! A few of the 'muggles' freaked out but were soon calmed down when they figured out we had been removed from anyone who would remember us's memory. We were also told when we went home they would remember us again. After that, we were to have the rest of the day to ourselves! But first, the guys in my 'group' helped me to the hospital wing.

"HI! I'm Skylar Gentile!" I told them once we were out of the classroom.

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"I'm George Weasley!" The one holding me spoke up. I noticed a difference between them, Fred had a freckle on the tip of his nose and George didn't!

"Cool!" I responded. I looked around the wide hallway and noticed all the pictures, they were moving!

"Whoa!" I shouted, capturing Fred and George's attention. I used my right arm and pointed at the pictures, "They're moving! How does that work?" They laughed and made their way up a fancy staircase.

"Yeah, we know. It's magic, literally." George told me. I face-palmed myself and remembered they were wizards. Duh!

"Are all the staircases this nice and fancy?" I questioned them and wrapped my left arm around George's neck to support myself. They both nodded together and went under a beautiful arch way.

"Is there anything else I should know about this castle?" Fred opened a door and we walked inside a room smelling like public bathroom soap… weird.

"Uh, there is 1 staircase that moves. But, you don't need to worry about that. George and I will be with you at all times, almost!" He explained while George sat me down on a hospital bed. I nodded and a small, old lady came rushing out.

"Oh dear, Professor Burbage notified me. So dearie, how did you break your leg this badly?" She informed us. I lowered my head and blushed,

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all I said, the lady nodded and brang me a cup of weird smelling, chunky goo. I looked at it and crinkled up my nose,

"This will heal the bone over night. If you drink it you will be allowed to go to your house for the night and not stay here." She didn't have to say anything else. I grabbed the cup out of here hand and downed it. It felt as though my throat was being burned! I coughed a little bit and let it settle in before lifting my arms.

"Who's carrying me to the house?" I asked, they looked at each other. Using their 'twin-telepathy.' Fred finally scooped me up in his arms and we walked back through the halls and went on the switching stairs! It was so cool! We finally came to a portrait of 'the fat lady' as they called it.

"Hi, I'm Alana! I'm one of the muggles!" I told the fat lady from my position in Fred's arms. She looked very surprised,

"Hello there, I'm the portrait for Gryffindor. Password?"

"Chocolate Frogs." George said and raced into the common room. Fred crawled through the whole and put me on a red couch in front of a huge fireplace. The walls were red with gold designs and COVERED in pictures, moving of course. There were 2 tables, 6 chairs and a loveseat. The thing lighting up the room was a chandelier by the fireplace. It was awesome! On both sides of the fireplace there were staircases. They went up VERY high! George told me one of them was to the girls dorm and one to the boys. He also mentioned that if boys even touch the girls staircase, it turns to a slide. How untrustworthy do they think boys are? HA!

"Can I see where I'll be sleeping? I'm kinda tired…" I trailed off and yawned at the end. I stood up on my good leg as George wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me hobble up the stairs to the room. We passed doors that said the year of the boys and names. We finally got up to 6th Year dorms and found one that said Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Lee Jordan. I pushed open the door and saw 3 of the 4 beds had large trunks at the end. The beds also had a good sized dresser by them and there was a rack for hanging wet clothing in the middle. George helped me over to the bed with 4 suitcases on it.

"Did they pack all my fucking things?" I asked and sat on the bed slowly.

"Just your clothes, shoes and precious muggle items!" Fred explained and sat on his bed with George. I shrugged and started unpacking everything into my dresser.

"So, when am I going to meet this other guy? 'Lee.'" I finished up my third suitcase of clothes and moved on to my 'precious' items, as Fred said.

"Well, it's almost dinner and we always sit with him!: George said, "Oh, also there is this tournament going on right now. The Triwizard Tournament. So there are others here too. Some veela girls and bulky north guys." I felt my face mix up with confusion. They explained to me what the tournament was and what vela's are, by the time they finished I was done unpacking. My leg was feeling so much better!

"Dinner?" I nodded and went downstairs, only having a small limp to my walk. Dinner, dinner, dinner… FOOD!


	3. Chapter 3: Fight!

**Chapter 3:**

**Fight!**

"Is the food good?" I exclaimed while walking with Fred and George. It was dinner and they're taking me to some place called 'The Great Hall.' I guess it's where we eat our meals.

"The food is amazing!" The twins said at the same time. They looked at each other and high-fived. I laughed and we walked into a very large room with 4 huge tables. 1 for Slytherin, 1 for Ravenclaw, 1 for Hufflepuff and 1 for Gryffindor. I noticed the 2 end tables, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, had their tables a little longer. George told me it was for the veela girls and northern boys for the tournament. We sat at the Gryffindor table, duh, by a boy with black hair, a girl with brown curly hair, another boy with red hair like the twins and an older boy with black dreadlocks. I sat across from the 3 younger people and in between Fred and George.

"Hi!" I said and waved to the 3 who were looking at me with confused faces, "I'm Skylar!" Fred stopped piling food on his plate to explain,

"The muggle girl we get to 'study.'" I playfully punched his arm and giggled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, 4th Year." The brown haired girl said and pulled out a large book. I smiled and looked at the red haired boy,

"Ron Weasley. In advance, I apologize for my brothers." My eyes widened and I stared at the twins,

"We have him and 3 other brothers. Oh! Also 1 sister, Ginny. She's a 3rd Year." George told me. I nodded and looked at the boy with black hair,

"Harry Potter." Was all he said before returning to staring at his food.

"I'm Lee Jordan, your new roomie!" The dreadlocks boy said. I nodded and grabbed a ham, lettuce, tomato and mustard sub. It was big! I took a sip of the stuff in my goblet and spit it out, across the table.

"What the fucking hell is that nasty crap!" I shouted, people turned their heads to see what was going on. I looked across the table and saw Ron coming out from hiding under the table to avoid getting sprayed. Fred and George shrugged then turned to each other.

"Pumpkin Juice." I took another bite of my sub in attempt to get the gross taste out of my mouth.

"Do you have anything else I could drink?" They shook their heads, "Good thing I found alcohol hidden in my clothes! I always do that! They should really check that…" I trailed off and started finishing my sub.

"You have alcohol? AWESOME!" Lee said and knuckle-bumped me. Us older guys started laughing and joking, while Hermione scolded.

"That's not appropriate for school! Why would you smuggle your parents alcohol into your clothes? That's completely illegal!" She scowled and shook her head. I frowned and mumbled,

"What parents?" I sighed as everyone snapped their heads toward me and started going 'What do you mean?'

"Well, I was a… hyper, baby. My mom was a few months away from having me when she started feeling pain. Of course, she just thought I was being hyper, being me. It was actually contractions, she died giving birth to me. She lost too much blood and passed. Now my dad wishes he could disown me but won't because he wants to look like a good family man to make his company big, get more business. He is always telling me it's my fault. I really don't want to say anything else until I know I can trust you guys." I said, tears coming to my eyes. George wrapped his arm around me and pulled my body close to his chest. We stood up and started walking out,

"See you guys later." He called over his shoulder and quickened our pace. I wiped my eyes and noticed I was still wearing my not-so-appropriate-for-anywhere-but-parties outfit.

"Sorry." I whispered, George whipped his head over to look at me,

"For what?" I shrugged.

"What I'm wearing is probably not doing any good things to your rep. and I made you leave early." George squeezed my waist closer to him and I snuggled into his chest again.

"I'm not worried about it." He said softly in my ear and leaned back up. I smiled and giggled into him. We walked up to our dorms and changed into our pj's. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pj's. I had a pink and black bra with matching leopard print bra and panties. Over it was a pair of pink and black zebra striped short shorts, a matching tank top that said 'Wild One' with a cartoon zebra, 2 pink and white rubber bracelets and my key necklace. I walked out and sat by George on his bed.

"How did you break your leg?" He spoke up, my breath caught in my throat and the tears came again.

"Dad. He gets drunk and abuses me at night when our 2 maids are gone. During the day he just ignores me or shouts. The night that I was put unconscious to be your project, he was drunk and got made that I told him no. So, he hit, slapped and kicked me." I finished and laid back on his bed. George did the same and turned to look at me.

"Thanks for telling me." I nodded and shrugged. We sat their, quiet and staring, until the door opened and closed noisily. I looked over to see Fred and Lee stumbling into the room, pushing and joking. They stopped and stared at us, all snuggled together.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Fred and Lee wiggled their eyebrows. I sat up immediately and started blushing.

"Nothing." We both said. I got up and rummaged through my top dresser drawer, it was full of panties, belts, bras and socks. I finally pulled out a full bottle of whip cream flavored tequila. YUM! I took a few sips and shoved it back in, then laid on my bed. I pulled the covers over me and pulled out my iPhone. 11:09pm. I sighed and put it on my nightstand.

"Guys, I'm going to sleep. Feeling WAY more tired. NIGHT!" I closed the gold and red curtains around my bed and heard them turn off the light, going to sleep too.

**~{}~**

_Alone at last we can sit and fight. _

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,_

_(But stay right here we can change our plight._

_We're storming through this despite what's right.)_

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah…_

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Lay your heart do-_

I grabbed my iPhone and turned the alarm off. I jumped off my bed and stretched, the guys were still asleep. How, is the question. I grabbed some clean clothes and a purple zebra towel, then headed off into the bathroom in our room. I took at least a 15 minute long shower and used my strawberry soap. Oh, I love strawberries! SOOOO MUCH! After my shower I fixed up my straight brown hair and put on some very thin, like so thin it was barely there, eyeliner. I put on a matching, sparkly silver bra and panties. On top I had red skinny jeans, a white shirt that said 'I 3 British Accents,' a pair of black converse with skulls on them and 5 stud bracelets. When I came out of the bathroom, the guys were still asleep. I smirked and turned the alarm on my phone all the way up and pushed 'Start.' I stood by the rack in the center of the room and watched them all freak out, rolling out of their beds.

"WAKE UP TIME!" They groaned, but obeyed and started picking clothes out of the dressers by their beds. I turned my alarm off and opened the door.

"I'll be downstairs waiting!" I shouted and closed the door, skipping carefully downstairs. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting down their on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey guys!" I shouted at the bottom step and sat in front of them on the floor. They waved to me,

"So, are any of you going to enter the tournament?" I asked trying to brighten the dull mood the people seemed to had. They gave me a are-you-crazy? Look.

"No, we can't. We're not old enough. Besides, who would want to? It's very dangerous, hard, tricky and scary just for 'eternal glory!'" Hermione exploded on me. I put my hands up and scooted away from her a little.

"Hey, I didn't know!" I pointed to myself, "Muggle remember?" She laughed and stood up,

"Oh yeah! Sorry! You just seem to understand all the magic and stuff so easily." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What about you two? Those veela girls are pretty, got your eye on any?" I teased, Ron blushed and looked down while Harry shook his head.

"Not a veela." Harry responded. My eyebrows perked up and I looked at him expectantly. He shook his head and blushed lightly. I groaned and fake pouted,

"Please, Harry! PLEAAAASSSSEEE!" I begged and poked his shoulder. He stood up and threw his hands,

"Cho Chang! She's in Ravenclaw, 4th Year like me!" I hugged him and did a happy dance. They all laughed at me! L

"Whoa! My muggle project is happy dancing!" I heard Fred shriek. I giggled and stop dancing, grabbing Lee and Fred's wrist.

"Let's go! I need food!" I said and tried to drag them to portrait hole. I say tried because… George came up when we got there and flipped me over his shoulder!

"EE!" I screamed and hit his back a little, "Put me down!" We laughed and he took of running to the Great Hall. I stopped struggling, putting my elbow on his back and leaning my head on my hand I enjoyed the free ride.

"What the heck?" "Why are they carrying her?" "Is that one of the muggles?" I started to hear as we entered the Great Hall. George put me down on a bench and sat next to me while Fred and Lee sat on the other side. I dived in. Loading my plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and sausage! YUM! I ate really quickly and drank the water un my goblet, there was a pitcher of it on the table. When I was finished, the guys stared and high-fived me,

"Looks like a small person but eats just like a big one! Where the bloody hell does that food go in you?" Lee questioned and started looking around for some sort of answer. I crossed my legs and waited for the guys to finish eating. They finished and we walked out of the hall toward DADA. (Defense Against The Dark Arts.) Apparently the teachers for this class don't last for more than a year! This year the guys name is Professor Moody. I know, Moody! Ha!

"He looks kinda creepy," Fred started and kept walking ahead of us.

"Yeah, he has 1 glass eye and this weird cane-thing." Lee finished up and ran up with Fred. I shivered at the thought of an old guy with weird, stringy blondish hair, a glass eye and a 'cane-thing.' Creepy. When we got to the class it was already almost full. Fred and George sat on the Gryffindor side in the back while Lee and I sat in front of them. The teacher hadn't come in yet so I leaned over to whisper to Lee,

"What am I supposed to do?" Lee's eyes brightened up and he threw an arm around my shoulders.

"I heard from some classes yesterday he is showing us forbidden spells. I guess Neville Longbottom totally freaked. It could be fun." Lee smirked as though he was thinking of the look on the Neville boy's face. I haven't met him yet! Lee and I talked about random things until the teacher came in. He was creepier than I pictured!

"Good morning class! I ad Professor Moody. Today I will be showing you unforgivable curses. The ministry says your too young, but I say different!" I flinched a little, his voice was getting scary! "You need to know what you up against! You need to be prepared! But anyway, apart from that. I hear there are some muggles in the room for a project! Raise your hands, muggles!" About 4 of us raised our hands. Me another girl with that I'm-a-total-nerd look and a 3 normal guys.

"Okay! Names!" He pointed to the first boy,

"Jordan Locks! Sir!" And did a salute. Some of the girls giggled while the rest of us gagged. Great, a ladies man. Moody pointed to the next,

"Eli Simpson." Nobody had a reaction. Next boy,

"Max Drawn." I don't know why… but that is an awesome name! Finally, Professor pointed to the nerdy girl,

"Alyssa Goode." She sounded like Hermione! But Hermione's pretty… _NO! No judging! _I scolded myself.

"You next!" Moody came over to my desk and waited.

"Skylar." I told him and smiled.

"Last name?" He asked and leaned closer. I leaned in as well,

"Gentile." Moody nodded and struggled back to the font of the room. He started writing 3 names on the small black board:

_1.) Imperio_

_2.) Crucio_

_3.) Avada Kedavra_

I had never heard of these before, but if the ministry says not to show them, shouldn't you not? Moody pulled out a small spider looking thing and mumbled some sort of spell, making it larger. When it was big enough, he said 'Imperio' and got it do whatever he wanted! He made it dance, wiggled, jump, walk, float, fly… it was pretty cool! But the spell also showed me how it could be illegal, using somebody else to cover your mistakes by making them do it. I get it. Next he said 'Crucio.' The spider started squeaking and trembling with pain. I covered my ears and tried to ignore it, but the squeaking only got louder. I groaned and planted my head forward into the desk. Now it sounded like it was screaming! I lifted my head and felt the warm tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Stop! Make it stop!" I don't know why or what it reminded me of, but it was reminding me of something unpleasant. Hurtful. Scary. And even dangerous.

"Alright." Then it stopped. I uncovered my ears and sighed. "I would let you do the last spell, Miss Gentile, but your not a wizard." Moody walked right in front of my desk and put the stressed out creature in front of me. I put my hand out and let it crawl into my hand as I petted it.

"What's the last spell?" I asked quietly, hoping it wasn't to bad. Moody leaned down to get eye level with me and smirked,

"You'll just have to see." He pointed his wand at the animal and whispered these words harshly, "Avada Kedavra!" The spider thing fell down in my hand and didn't move. It was dead. I felt more tears come out of my eyes and I stood in my chair.

"How could you kill a living creature while I was holding it! How could you kill an _innocent _LIVING CREATURE!" I yelled at him. I held the spider and ran out of the class, the Hufflepuffs in the room were giving me sympathetic looks while Gryffindor looked shocked at what Moody did. I ran and ran and ran. I went to the Black Lake and thought. _How the hell could a professor do that? How the hell could it make me feel this way? How in the hell am I remembering my mom dying in a different way?_

**George POV:**

I watched as Skylar ran out of the class. I was frozen with shock. You wouldn't expect a professor to do that! I scanned the classroom and noticed the others had the same expression as me. Moody was still standing in front of Lee's desk, smirking and looking at the door. I got up and pounded my fists on the table.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" I raged, the fury building inside my body. He aimed the smirk at me,

"Do what? I was simply stopping, just like Miss Gentile requested." Moody said like it was no big deal. I glared at him and felt Fred pulling on my arm,

"C'mon bro, sit back down. Class is almost over." He whispered, trying to calm me down. I slapped his hand away and started walking toward Professor Moody.

"She's just a muggle! I'-We're lucky she is taking all the new information on magic well! Why would you kill a living thing in her _hand_?" I screamed. He slammed his hand on the desk and leaned over it, moving closer to me.

"Listen here. I did what she asked! I stopped! Now shut your mouth and sit down!" At this point the class was staring at us and Lee was trying to make me go back to my seat.

"Sit down, George. Please." Lee pleaded, I looked down and shook my head. Moody pushed me and I turned around quickly, hoping to catch myself, and landed face down on my desk. He then came over, grabbed the back of my robes and forced me into my seat. When Moody walked away, I stood back up and walked to him again. Of course with his creepy eye, he saw and turned around. Just in time too! I swung my fist and connected it to his jaw. He grabbed his mouth with one hand and pulled out his wand with the other,

"You will talk to the headmaster after class. Sit or I will use a spell. Maybe even an unforgivable curse." Moody threatened. I laughed and pulled his wand right out of his bony, old hand.

"Nah." I dropped the wand and rushed out of the classroom, making sure to slam the door hard when I exited. Slowly, I walked over the corner and leaned against the wall to recover. I processed what I just did, and could only smile.

"Wicked." Running, I went outside to the huge courtyard and looked behind every wall. Everyone! I still couldn't find her and went to the Black Lake. Sure enough, there she sat. Her back to me and long brown hair flowing in the slight breeze. I let out a sigh of relief and made my way over to the girl with brown hair.

"Hey." I said softly and sat beside Skylar. She looked up from under her bangs and I got a small glance of her light brown eyes. Skylar smiled a little and gave me a weak wave,

"Hey."

**Skylar POV:**

"Hey." I managed to choke out and stared at the cute red head sitting next to me. "Is class over?" George shook his head and smirked,

"I ran out of there early. Just for you!" He teased and pulled me into a friendly hug. I giggled, but hugged back.

"When is the next class?" I asked. George shrugged and pulled up his sleeve revealing a silver watch.

"5 minutes. Then we have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. But! I have to go to Dumbledore's office, wanna come with?" He explained, I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before a bunch of kids started hovering around outside. I got up and put my hand out for George. He gladly took it and pulled himself up. George held his arm out,

"Shall we head off to Professor Dumbledore's office?" I laughed and felt myself start to blush. But, I looped my arm with his,

"We shall."


End file.
